Spanking Intervention
by dariustrue
Summary: The girls have made a mess out of their lives, but finally there is someone to intervene and get'em back on their feet. Three someones and they're not opposed to spanking butts to see it happen. Their motto-nothin' a little spankin' cant fix.BDSM/DS/DD  A
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

When party-palls, Rose, Alice and Bella find themselves in need of a bail out, their one call goes to Emmett McCarty their not so tolerable, chauvinistic neighbor. When he, his brother, and his dick of a roommate come through it comes with a cost. Every penny will be paid back! But the girls are all in a big downward spiral. Bella was on the verge of dropping out from school, Alice is seven grand in the hole, and Rose's disrespect has her losing jobs left and right. Seeing some serious need for discipline, the guys decide to intervene. SPANKING LEMONS D/s DD BDSM

AN: AS I had said before these are stories that are yours for the taking; if you wish to adopt one just PM me. I will not be finishing this story. I will give you one chapter and that is it.

* * *

"What the fuck Rose! Who goes about feeling up police officers? Did you honestly think you were going get off by you giving him a hand job!" I screeched, sitting on my heels and holding my aching head in my hands.

"Fuck you Bella! It was you who was pouring Jack down my throat and if you haven't noticed all three of our asses are sitting in jail. So do not try and put this all on me," she tossed her hair over her shoulder and gave me her icy blue stare. Alice, who sat on the cement floor was nasty ass mess of running mascara and incessant hiccups.

"Alice, get up off the damn floor. You have no idea how many dirty old freaks have pissed there," I scolded, pulling her from the concrete. "And stop it with the tears."

Alice was wearing green pumps and a sexy little excuse for a mini skirt, complete with her favorite off the shoulder emerald top. Rose on the other hand was in her little black dress and her red fuck me heels. I of course had been dressed by Alice and was sporting leather leggings and a sexy purple top with a plunging neckline, and God did I feel uncomfortable.

Alice and Rose had been my assistants in crime, my blood sisters and only true family ever since we were in the fourth grade. It was in fourth grade that we all three were placed in the same foster home. Rose was a year older than us, because she had made a habit of skipping school quite a bit she was held back. Alice, I think was one of those malnourished children, because her clothes were forever hanging on her. I had already been placed in seven different homes before the Denalis.

Carmen Denali was not really interested in being a mother. She had already raised three girls and now she just needed something to do. I don't know why the hell she chose foster parenting the woman should have picked up knitting or something. She never had any idea what we were doing or who we were with. She was rather forgetful while sober, but drunk she could not even remember our names. Her husband Al, was not around much and when he was just wanted us to stay out of his site. Still with the Denali's, I was never beaten or starved. All in all it was an A plus foster home.

The house was massive and they had 4 cars between the two of them; but still we wore old used clothing she pulled from the attic and shoes she bought at Good Will once a year. If it had not been for Alice and Rose my childhood would have been very lonely.

It was our sophomore year of high school that things changed. Rose beat the shit out of some scumbag after he grouped Alice in gym class. She was suspended, but worst of all her social worker was at our door the very next day. Alice and I knew what we had to do. The three of us stole as much valuable shit we could fit in our bookbags, and high tailed it out of there, before he could relocate her to a "home with more structure", as her social worker said.

Since then we had done it all; I mean it all. Rose had danced for a time. I did what I could while getting my GED, while Alice reamined the shoplifting queen.

Now that I was 21, I had calmed down quite a bit. Well maybe a little bit. We shared an apartment and paid the rent when we could. But we lived a little above our means- the place was really nice. I had been going to a community college, but things weren't going so well there. Alice while always dressed to the nine, did not have the kind of money she spent. And Rose, well she had her own issues.

Tonight was just a fluke.

In all our years together we had manage to avoid the law for the most part. Not to say that we had been good girls.

I knew we should have stayed home, but the party was going to be bangin claimed Alice. Fuck it all! It was a friend of hers, a Mike someone or other. Anyhow, what it came down to is this. Mikes party happened to be at this house where he worked, the folks were out vacationing or something. But they ended up coming home early, and when they saw the light on the phoned the cops, so long story short. The investigating policeman was not impressed with Rose wanting to play good cop, naughty citizen and now we were sitting our sexy little asses in a 12x12 cell, trying to rack our brains for a person to call.

"Call Jake, Bella, please! You know he would say yes in a heartbeat," begged Alice.

"NO!" I replied sharply. I was done using him. Jake was the only thing that was good in my life and I was not going to go pushing him away. He had been a terrible boyfriend, but as a friend the guy was golden. I could not call him. My pride just would not let me do it. "I already owe him nearly two grand. I'm not going to go crawling to him again, it isn't fair to him Alice," I told her curtly. She nodded knowing what I was getting at.

The officer standing at the barred door was clearly perturbed, for he was rolling his eyes. Rose looked at the two of us then went to the door.

"Wait, Rose, who the hell are you going to call?" I asked, confused. She looked at me, then slid her hand into her bra and pulled at a small corner of paper. She carefully held it up to the light and read aloud.

"Ummm, Emmett McCarthy," she said with a wicked smile. The girl was like a phone book; there was not a single night since she got boobs that she did not come home with someone's number.

"WHO?"

"You know that ass who lives across the hall who is always eye fucking me. He gave me his number this morning. We were going to go to a ball game together," she explained, impatiently.

"Him? I mean we hardly know him except for when he comes banging on our door for us to turn down the music. Plus Rose there is no way he is going to have that kind of cash!"

"Uhh have you seen his Rolex?" asked Alice, snippily. Only Alice would have noticed that. "The guy is made of money!"

"No one has enough money to blow to bail out strangers!"

"Shut it, you two and listen! He is not going to bail us out he is going to break into our apartment and bring the VISA," she growled. At this I noticed that Alice turning a shade whiter and fidgeted nervously.

"Uhh, Rose that is not going to be possible," said Alice quietly, now looking intently at her new pedicure.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because the account has been suspended until I start making payments," she whispered as if in pain. Alice glanced up for a moment only to hang her little head in shame once again.

"WHAT? ALICE! I cosigned for that card!"

A snifflely Alice began to apologize. "You know what just do not talk to me. Do not try to talk to me now and you sure as hell better not try to talk to me when I get back!"

With that, Rose followed the officer out the steel door and down the corridor. Alice looked at me with her big green eyes and began to cry streams of tears. I wish I could have thought of something to say to comfort her, but our lives were so shitty now there were no promises I could make.

It seemed like forever but in reality, it could not have been more than like ten minutes. Rose was escorted back into the cell hanging her head in a way that her hair all fell forward. She looked smaller and somewhat sad, which was strange for Rose as she usually sported little emotion. At this point I had resigned myself to the fact that I was going to have to call Jake. I gave her a quick hug and tried to get her to look at me.

"It's not a prob. Rose, I'll call Jake and he can settle things," I told her sweetly, pushing her perfect golden curls behind her ear.

"No you don't have to," she said looking up at me again. "He coming and he said he will take care of it."

"Who?"

"EMMETT! God, at least try to keep up," she bit at me crying the whole time.

"If he is coming, why are you so upset," I asked confused. At this she started crying even more.

"I-I don't know. He got all stern with me and yelled at me for like ten whole minutes. He even pulled that whole 'I am disappointed in you, Rose.' Hell he doesn't even know me!" She stopped for a moment to wipe her eyes on the back of her hand. "But apparently his brother use to work with juvenile delinquents, running some alterative incarceration program. He no longer runs it, but has offered to give us rehabilitation classes."

I blinked and tried to take in what she was saying. She was upset because our hard ass neighbor scolded her like a little girl and offered her classes. Hell, she had to be getting her period soon or something. Rose was not one to cry about what people said to her. Even Alice was thinking that she had gone off the deep end, I could tell by the way she was looking at her.

We waited about a half hour before our help arrived. And this guy looked ticked. He was buff, but holy shit the guy was big. I was surprised that Rose had not planned on calling him. The guy was drop dead sexy. Clean shaved, with these big eyes and perfect hair, he was her type.

"Come on you three let's move!" He commanded in a booming voice. We followed him out of the station paperwork in hand.

It was relieving when stepped outside into the warming morning air. None of us had a coat so we were grateful to the breeze, since most likely we'd have to walk home. But here I was wrong again.

"I'm parked over, here," he directed with a wave of his hand. "Let's get you in the car before passersby mistake you for a bunch of hookers."

"We can wal-"

"Hell no, I just laid down 18,000. You are not leaving my sight until we come up with some sort of agreement," he said laughing at himself. He walked briskly over to his shiny new Jeep commander and opened the door for us, motioning politely for us to get in. Alice hopped in struggling only a bit with the height, I jumped in behind her, while Rose sulkily went to the front door. She got car sick easily, so this did not surprise me.

Once we were all in his Jeep he turned in his seat looking at Alice and I.

"Buckle up," he demanded sternly. I did as he said but I knew Alice would not have it. Alice's birth mom had tied her to a chair and left her for two whole days. Ever since then she had a problem with anything the least bit restricting: seatbelts, blankets, harnesses, panties.

"I don't usually-"

"I could care less what you usually do! In my car you will wear your seat belt and I do not want to hear another word about it," he growled at her. Alice quietly did as she was told and shrugged to me. Emmett peeled out, and merged onto Main Street, pushing the speed limit. He brooded silently a uncompromising look on his face, as he drove.

"Listen if this is about the money. We will pay you back," started Rose, in a bitchy tone. God she had gall!

"You're damn straight you will, but we are not even going to go there until we get back to my place," he told me in a voice that bore no room for argument. Alice and I remained quiet.

"We can go back to our-"

"No you can't because you were evicted this morning. I being the good neighbor, I am had them move all your shit into my place. We will discuss that as well."

All three of us shared a brief worried glance. Had we been that behind with rent?

When we got to Emmett's beckoned us in somewhat impatiently and we followed him. As if in routine, he tossed his keys on a buffet table in the entrance, flicked on the lights and slammed the door. The sound echoed off the shiny wood floors, an upgrade we could not afford.

"Go sit on the couch and we'll talk options," Emmett growled, shucking off his coat and hanging it in the closet. We all watched him for a moment and looked around. The place was immaculate, and decked out with high end furniture and the latest technology. Our neighbors were loaded. And our measly crap was piled in the dining room to our right, like a pile of garbage in the middle of the Plaza hotel.

"I said sit, damn it," he grumbled again.

The three of us sat down, not saying a word. Rose was hugging herself self-consciously, Alice was acting rather dethatched, and I was jittery with nerves. I mean 18,000, that was a shit ton of money. I've heard of people borrowing sugar from their neighbors but this? This was crazy.

Emmett walked in carrying a phone and sat on the leather chair across from us.

"I suggest each of you call your parents. If we can settle the money thing that way it will be the easiest for all of us," he said rubbing his face in his hands tiredly. The three of us were voiceless for a moment, but then Rose gained her nerve back and spoke up.

"We don't have parents or family. We all grew up in foster homes and not the good ones if you catch my drift," explained Rose. Emmett nodded at us, granting Rose one of those stares people give you when they pity you. I hated those stares.

"I, see. Do any of you have any source of steady income?"

The three of us shook our heads shamefully. My financial aid was the most steady source of money, but with my grades that was about to come to an end.

"Ok then, so I called my brother who's dealt with the system. Jasper went to go get him and they should be back shortly. I talked briefly about stuff to him on the phone," Emmett shared looking at the three of us sternly. "Now the way I see it, you three are in serious shit. So you will watch your mouths and listen to what he has to say when he gets here. I have put up with your loud parties and the freaky little fucks you call friends for an entire year. All I've ever asked is that you keep your firkin music down! And then you go and throw a party in my parent's house? What the hell!"

My jaw dropped.

"We honestly did not know it was them. A friend of ours invited us," tried Alice.

"I honestly do not want to hear it," he said, holding up his hand. Two more guys walked in. Edward's hair was longer and a shade redder than that of Emmett's and he wore it in this tousled bed head sort of way. But they shared that beautiful perfectly sculpted face. His body was lean but muscular. But he was just as ungodly sexy as his brother. Jasper, who I had seen before, was not bad looking either. He was blonde and had a nice looking face. His general build was athletic; lean and tall. His eyes were a gorgeous greenish blue. In all honesty this was the best sampling of men I had been amongst in a long time.

"This is Jasper my roommate and Edward my brother. Edward here makes a living out of dealing with people's shit," he introduced calming down now, and smiling slightly at us. I pulled my shirt up trying to cover by chest. I do not know what it was about these guys but they made me want to look acceptable.

"I prefer to call it life issues Emmett, not shit. Anyhow have you pitched them the proposal yet?"

"No not yet but I'm about to," Emmett said as Jasper pulled up a kitchen chair, and Edward leaned causally against the wall behind Emmett.

"Here is the deal. I am remolding a house in the historic district. It is mostly done, so it's livable. One of you will live with me there and help me during the day. You'll receive a salary that will go toward your debt. Living expenses and what not will be free," he offered with a shrug.

"And one of you will stay here and help me. I'm working on my PhD and currently am teaching a few night classes at FLU. I'll need someone to help me with stuff here and as well as maybe grading papers every now and then," he said simply. "Not too much, but enough to keep you busy."

"And I, just bought a condo around the corner. One of you may live with me given you agree to my method of rehabilitation and our willing to help me out," he said flatly. "And do not go telling me you needn't be rehabilitated. This is the must disastrous lifestyle I've seen out of three young women in a long time."

"I want to make it clear that this is an option," cut in Emmett as he eyed each one of us." We'll pay you each until you pay off your debt, you will not have to worry about paying for rent or groceries; you just need to follow our rules. If you wish to do this your own way that is fine, but you we will be having my lawyer draw up a legal agreement prior to you all leaving here."

The three of us looked at one another. It was one of those time where we all knew we were in too deep to help ourselves. Alice and I would have agreed then and there but we always went with what Rose said and she did not seem too pleased. She tapped her foot and rolled her icy blue eyes trying to think of a way out.

"So, what your saying is that we would all live separately, as in not with each other," she clarified with narrowed eyes.

"That would be correct," Emmett responded.

"I hardly know you. How am I to know if you're not a bunch of creeps?"

At this Edward scowled and folded his arms across his chest.

"I can assure you that Emmett, Jasper and I are all well behaved, morally sound people. If you need a reference or someone to ease your mind about this you're more than welcome to call our father. He has been the Pastor at The First Memorial Church on 82nd for over twenty some years," he said, his brother nodding in agreement. Rose seemed somewhat pacified by this for she eased back in the sofa.

"The important part is that you understand the terms under which this will operate. There will be rules and expectations and from what I can see boundaries are just what the three of you need. These terms will be consistent amongst us, so it is not as though Jasper will expect something that I will not. Jasper and I spoke on the way over and I think it is best for us to cover it all now."

Jasper leaned forward and rested his shoulders on his knees.

"All of your expectations are fairly modest and reasonable. Respect for yourself and for others. You are to be respectful in the way you talk, in the way you act, even in the way you dress. You'll be expected to do your part around the house and clean up after yourself. You are expected to be law abiding citizens. No stealing and certainly no assaulting any more officers. There will be no drugs or men. Both of those will just hinder your development. Truly you don't have time to give to a man, if you're focusing on yourselves the way you should be."

"As for drugs," cut in Emmett, "I just want to let you know that your "houseplants" went down the garbage disposal leaf by leaf."

At this Alice, gasped in horror. "Sherri, Sue and Sammy!" Shit what a waste and they were almost big enough to harvest. Money down the drain, literally.

"I don't know their names but they're gone." The three of us looked at each other desperately. Alice looked as though she was going to cry.

"Back to the rules: You are to be honest with us and yourself. I cannot speak for the others but the one thing I will not stand for is dishonesty," stated Edward. "Also I understand that we are not dealing with juveniles, you're all are grown women. But I still think that there should be a sort of curfew. Monday through Thursday will be ten; the weekends you may be out as late as you like as long as you are still abiding by the rules and letting us know where you're at. Not following any of the mentioned expectations will result in consequences."

Now that was a term I had not heard in a long time. Consequences, as I child I hadn't the slightest idea what teachers meant when they said that. I looked up at the guys wondering now. Rose and Alice both shifted nervously.

"And those consequences will most always be spankings."

At this Rose shot to her feet, her cheeks flushed. She stared at him incredibly, as if she was trying to reinvent what she just heard. "Like hell they will! Fuck you all I'm not staying around for this shit," she said but Alice stopped her.

"Sit down Rose and hear them out." She begged tugging on her arm until she plopped down beside her again. "It is not like we have plenty of other options. We're going to have court fees and hearings. We have to be realistic." I too was dumbfounded but Alice was right. What else was available to us?

"You will be, in no way, abused. Spankings are simply effective. They can vary in severity, they can be administered virtually anywhere and they can be quick and over with. Think about it if I were to take away, say….your weekend, then you would be sulking about bitterly and I would still be upset with whatever actions caused it for an entire two days. But with a spanking it is all condensed into a short time, in five minutes it's over with and we are moving on. It really is the best option," Edward explained. All the guys watched us, trying to judge our reactions. I had so many questions but I was too embarrassed to ask. Alice on the other hand was already signing her name.

"Ok, I'll do it. What's a little spanking every now and then? I'm sure I will survive," she reasoned optimistically. The guys nodded approvingly to her. She was crazy! I groaned inwardly not believing what I was about to say.

"I'll give it a try I guess," I said, tucking my hair behind my ear and biting my lip. Rose looked at us with icy daggers; her mouth was slightly open as if in shock. I could tell that she felt that if Alice had the guts to do it than she certainly should be able to manage. We all looked to her for a moment waiting for her to cave.

"Ahhh, fuck! I'll do it," she moaned, still glaring at us. She was hot.

I couldn't blame her. We had just volunteered to let three grown men wail on our asses whenever we screwed up. And we weren't your average screw ups! No. Rose, Alice and I had made a life out of screwing up. Our asses were so busted.


	2. Chapter 2

So as I said before this fic is up for adoption. I have had a few people already show some interest. But I told everyone so far that we will wait two weeks or so; that way everyone has an opportunity to think about it and what not.

If you have not written a fanfic and are feeling unsure of yourself, take a chance. This is a very fulfilling thing to do. I know because I've written in the past. I really encourage you all to think about it. My other fic ideas and first chapters for those will be up shortly.

PM me if you're interested.

-darius


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thought I would give you one more chapter. Still looking for an adopter to continue this story. Message me.

-darius

I curled my feet beneath me and sunk deeper into the new leather settee, all the while mindlessly filing at my pearly nails. Life with Edward felt so methodical yet still simple at the same time. It felt as if I was trespassing on some grand private property-as if I was intruding.

For the fifth time today, he came down the stairs several cardboard boxes piled in his arms.

"Last trip," he informed me with a crocked half-smile. "After this the office will be set."

Clumsily, I jumped up and cut him off to the foyer opening the front door for him.

"Thanks Bella, you've been a real help with all of this-the unpacking and all. You did not have to do all of that."

I shrugged and blushed slightly, avoiding his eyes; I was not used to people thanking me for things. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him nodding at me, taking in my socially awkward quirks.

"It's not a problem- I'm supposed to earn my keep remember?" My tone was cheeky but he seemed to ignore it, or just miss the cue. I hadn't the slightest clue why but I just felt my attitude rear its head.

"Yes well, you have gone above and beyond. I did not expect you to organize and shelve my entire book collection-that was really wonderful."

"It was nothing-plus, I've been needing stuff to do," I admitted. Being without Aly and Rose was hard; I felt a loss. I mean, they were the ones that dictated my day.

"Yes well after this week you will not be alone so often. I'm sorry I've ignored you so these last couple of days. I know your friends have been keeping busy and what not."

I looked away and thought of them- they had not even called.

"Anyhow I left my card of the breakfast table and in the top drawer left of the sink there is an alphabetized compilation of take-out menus-compliments of Jasper the Take-out King. Order whatever your heart desires and we'll eat a late dinner when I get back. I should only be an hour or so."

I nodded.

"If you're wanting to watch a movie, that massive box in the media room is packed with DVDs. Don't feel you have to unpack them though," he added.

"Kay," I dismissed.

"Well I'm off; call if you need anything. Jasper's only two and a half blocks from here, so you can call him as well. And while I feel this neighborhood is more than safe I want you to lock the door behind me," he said rather sternly.

"Kay."

With that he left, and I locked the door behind him just as he asked. Then as had become my habit when I was alone, I playfully half skipped-half slid about the glossy hardwood floor all the way to the oversized kitchen. Life was good.

I had not heard from Alice or Rose but I was hoping that their transition was going just as smoothly. So far Edward had been pretty laxed about "the so called rules" and I had been pretty good about following them. He occasionally had to remind me to pick up a towel or to place a dish in the sink, and while he spoke sternly -he had yet to even mention the word spanking. I was expecting it to be thrown in my face daily, but Edward did not do that.

Part of me thought that maybe that was all just a scare. There would be no spankings. Another part of me thought that maybe it was true, but it could easily be avoided. I mean if I had not earned a spanking yet what were the chances of earning one later?

I leafed through the menus and picked two places that I had always wanted to try, but never dreamed of even ordering a drink there: St. Almo's Tavern and Oti Chang's Japanese Steakhouse. When I called St. Als, they immediately recognized the number as they answered with a "Good day Mr. Cullen" and when I tried to give Edward's VISA number they informed me that it was unnecessary as he had a running tab. I ordered conservatively and tried to pick out things that I thought Edward would like. I settled on Fliet Oskar and the double-cut Prime Rib. My call to Oti Chang's went quite the same was as they told me there was no need to pay for my massive sushi order:Agedasi Tofu,Chirashi Sushi,Edamame,Yakitori,Gyoza,Shumai, and a Cali roll.

Just when I was heading to Edward's study to find a book, my cell vibrated in my jean pocket. I flipped open my phone, glad that she had finally called.

"Hey-Alycat! Why haven't you been answering your fuckin-phone?"

"Bella are you at Edward's right now?"

Her voice about cracked as she asked. It was almost as if she was holding back tears.

"Yeah? What's the matter? Are you ok, Alice?"

"Yeah- I just need you right now. I…I walked here and I'm not sure which condo is yours. He's not home is he?"

"No he's gone to the office for a few hours. Here I'm coming to the door-stay where you are,"

I unbolted the door and stepped outside onto the covered patio, still barefoot. She was on the corner, two houses over looking overly lost. I could tell by her posture that she had been crying. I flagged her over with an obnoxious wave of my arm and she came running to me flinging her little arms around me in a choking hug.

"Oh Bella, I don't know what to do?" she sobbed in muffled words against my shoulder. "I'm scared."

I looked at her for a moment noting her disheveled state, an un-Alice like state to be in. I did not know what got her all worked up but whatever it was, it was big.

"Let's go inside. I'll find so cheep liqueur and you can bitch to me for as long as you like? Kay?"

She nodded slightly, letting me drag her to the door.

Inside her sobbing began anew and I went in search of a tissue box. When I came back Alice was sitting on the settee and sobbing into her hands.

"What happened? Has he hurt you? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No I'm fine really and he already took me to the doctor today. Actually he took me to multiple doctors: a dentist, the girly doctor and a regular physician. He wanted me to get my check-ups. He got real upset yesterday when I told him I had not been to the doctor since I was ten and a half. So he took today off and that is what we did," she said lamely.

"But has he hurt you Alice? Why are you so upset?"

"No Bella, he has been amazing to me; nothing but a gentleman. I did not think guys like him existed today in our fucked-over world," she admitted all the while tearing up.

"Then what is wrong?"

"He… he said…he said he was going to spank me when he got home. I think he went to visit Emmett but he said I was going to get my behind paddled when he got back. Those were his exact words," she admitted in horror.

"Alice you knew this was a possibility when you agreed to this. What did you do to piss him?"

"It's stupid really. I think it really should not count because it was something that I did while I was not living with him- well before all of this shit began," Alice fought.

"Well then talk to him about it. Maybe he will change his mind," I offered.

"We already talked about it. It's not going to change," she said sadly plopping down on the settee.

"Well what the hell could you have possibly done in three days?"

"Well you know those jeans that I swiped two weeks ago? "

"Yeah."

"Well Jasper caught me trying to file through the security tag with a butcher knife this morning and he asked me if I stole it." She said it like it was no big deal, but she had to know that they would consider it a big deal. She dwindled her hair and continued.

"And since I know he hates lying I told him that I did steal it but it was a long time ago. He said that it was not acceptable to steal and that he knew that I would do better but I had to fix what I had already done."

This was not sounding good.

"He gave me options: I either had to donate the jeans to Goodwill or go back into the store to return them if I wanted to avoid punishment. If I chose to keep the jeans however I would have to receive a spanking- a punishment spanking," she shared.

"So why the hell are you crying to me? He gave you an out and you past it up," I growled in frustration.

"I didn't Bella honest. I was going to give the jeans away but when I got to the donation drop-off I just couldn't. Jasper sat there with me for twenty minutes trying to reason with me but I just couldn't part with them," she sobbed.

"Really Alice," I fought standing to my feet.

"Well then he drove me back to the flat and had me stand in the corner for a whole 10 minutes," she sobbed. " And that's when he told me. I am so freakin freaked."

_I would be too_, I thought to myself.

"Twenty minutes ago he called and told me to change into jeans, so he could paddle me in them. I listened but then waiting for him I chickened out and that's when I came to find you here. What should I do?"

"Oh Alice, how the hell am I to know? I don't know if I would have left if I were you," I warned. "I don't know this Jasper but when guys are pissed it is not a good idea to test them."

"Yeah I know it is just- you know …I've never been spanked and my first time will have to be a paddling. Isn't that when they beat your ass with a bat?"

"I don't know Alice are you gonna want me to Google it and find out?"

Just then the landline rang and the answering machine came on echoing through the downstairs.

"Isabella, Its Jasper Whitlock. I know your home so answer the phone please and be quick about it."

Alice cringed hearing his voice. I don't know what it was but hearing the command made me obey almost instantly.

"Hello?"

"Bella, is Alice with you? And before you answer I'll ask that you be honest with me. I'll find out if you're lying and Edward will hear of it," he threatened.

Instead of answering I beat my way around the question, not lying but still not fully disclosing all.

"Have you tried calling Rosie? Alice almost always goes to her if something is wrong? Is something wrong Jasper?"

"Well you could say that, but it is not my story to tell. I was just expecting her to be here and she isn't. I'll try Emmett's next. Thank you Bella and if you do hear from her let her know that she does not need to be scared to come back. I need to talk some stuff over with her," he said in a worried voice.

I hung up not wanting to incriminate myself further. The whole conversation had been heard by Alice as it had been projected by the answering machine. I looked at her with big eyes.

"Alycat, you should just go home now-say you went on a walk and work it out with him,"

"No, Bella please, I'm not ready yet," she begged dramatically.

"But Alice Edward will be coming home and I sure he knows you're MIA and when he finds you here he is going to be fuckin pissed. And so is Jasper," I informed her. She had to be realistic.

"Bella-"

But just then the doorbell rang and I motioned for Alice to go upstairs, on the off chance that Edward was returning early. I waited until she disappeared up the stairs before cautiously opening the door. It was both orders and both the delivery men were standing there awkwardly. It was understandable I mean who the hell orders from two places in one night, but Edward had said whatever I wanted.

I tipped them from the ornately painted jar that Edward kept handy by the door just for tip money and hurriedly shut the door. The sushi went in the fridge, save for the plate I made up for Alice, and the entrées went into the oven on warm. I then proceeded up the stairs with my plate and ventured into my room which Alice had found without a problem. She was sitting on the bed looking around.

"This is a nice place," she commented in her lilting voice. "I like it."

"Yep, our lives have sure changed haven't they?"

"Yeah," she whispered dryly staring off at a blank wall.

"Sushi," I said merrily shoving the plate on her lap and sitting down beside her. "So what's the plan Alice. You have to know now. If you want out I'm sure it is still a possibility but you will have to tell them now. If you are planning on staying with Jasper, you need to think clearly because pissing him off further is not smart. Your ass is just gonna go from toasted to well done. "

"I'm gonna stay the night here and go back in the morning," she said with certainty. "He'll have cold off by then."

"Alice, but I don't think he sounded mad. He kinda came off as worried," I told her honestly.

"Well it serves him right. I was a little worried tonight too!"

"Well you're more than capable of making your own decisions. But anyhow, if you're staying here, Edward can't know. You'll have to sleep in my closet or something and leave first thing in the morning before he is up," I told her anxiously.

Part of me knew it was wrong to tell her she could stay, but Alice could be stubborn if she did not stay here she would most likely spend the night bar-hopping. It would be better if she just lied low.

"Those jeans are sexy by the way," I said with a smile.

"Worth an ass beating?" She asked spinning around.

"Not sure but defiantly sexy," I said pinching her arm playfully.

"Ouch, Bells that fuckin hurts," she whined.

"Oh don't be such a baby," I teased without mercy. She was such the little sister; when the three of us were together it was even more obvious. "Anyhow we need to plan a get together of some sort; maybe clubbing or something."

"I'm totally there," she promised. "I'm starting to feel like an old women the way I live."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

Just then I heard the door downstairs slam shut.

"Isabella, come down here please!"

Came Edward's voice. I looked at Alice in horror. He sounded royally pissed. Maybe he knew she was here.

"Quick, get in my closet and stay there," I ordered handing her one of my pillows and throw from my bed. She listened and went into hiding, taking both COSMO and Seventeen off of my bedstand.

"Isabella!"

Quickly I flew down the stairs almost crashing into him at the bottom. Edward extended his arms and caught me just as I tripped on the bottom step. He had this sour look on his face that made me want to laugh.

"New rule, don't go flinging yourself down the stairs," he said with a shake of his head. But he changed from light hearted to serious rather quickly. "Really, Bella, you should not be running like that."

"Well you were yelling and I didn't want you angry," I offered in excuse.

"Well I'm already angry so that boat has sailed," he shared with a single raised brow. It was as if he expected me to know what I had done. I waited for him to tell me and he waited for me to tell him. "You were to lock the door, remember?"

"But I did," I argued bitterly.

"You did half the time. Did you relock the door after the delivery?"

"No," I admitted looking at my feet.

"Bella, partial obedience is not obedience at all. It is actually disobedience. You need to see it that way too," he said tilting my chin up with two fingers. "Now I will let it go this time but the next time your bottom will be spanked to remind you to follow instructions. And that is just because I am being lenient."

There it had happened. He had said the word- no he had actually threatened me with the word. Spank and bottom all in one sentence.

"Unless you would rather get a reminder now? Do you need a spanking now or can you do with a warning?"

"I can do with a warning," I chocked out.

"Good," he said dismissively turning to go into the kitchen.

We sat at the table and talked about random things. For the most part he was in a good mood. He was in love with the meal selection so that added to his contentment. But I think he was genuinely enjoying my company. I knew I was enjoying his. He was intelligent and easy to talk to. Everything was going smoothly until he brought up Alice.

"Jasper has still had no luck in finding Alice. I know he said he talked to you earlier, but do you have any idea where she might be?"

I looked up at him and thought for a moment.

_Just lie, Bella you've done this plenty of times before. Do it soon, if you hesitate he'll know your lying. _

But another part of me just wanted to come clean, to be honest. I had not lied to him as of yet and I did not want to now.

"Isabella, do you know where Alice is?"

I hesitated and looked up to him. He said it in such a manner that I knew he already had the answer.

"Yes," I whispered.

He nodded to me then grabbed my upper arm stood me up and led me to the phone. He was not made though, infact he was rather calm.

"It is not my business, but it is Jasper's. I'm going to do the dishes and while I do that, you are going to call Jasper and let him know where she is. It is good that you were honest with me; I thank you for that."

That was it he wanted me to call Jasper. He did not just want me to tell him then he could call Jasper. Edward left me alone and went about washing the dishes flicking on the news on the small flat screen in the kitchen.

_And what the hell was I going to tell Jasper. Jasper Alice is at Edward's? And would Edward listen in? I mean I could tell that Edward was expecting me to tell Jasper Alice was somewhere like a coffee shop or a friends. What would he say when he heard she was here?_

The phone rang twice before Jasper picked up.

"Hey Edward," he answered his voice sounding tense.

"Umm actually it's Bella. I just wanted to let you know that Alice is here and um she is ok," I blurted out in a slur of words. Instead of waiting for an answer I just returned the phone to the receiver and leaned against the wall and sighed. Edward who was pretending to ignore me moments ago flicked off the news and turned to me.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"Alice is here," I clarified with a whisper and a nod. He looked at me for a moment with this blank face than pinched his nose as if suffering from some major migraine.

"Where-here?" He asked tersely.

I just pointed upstairs and sighed.

He then took me by the arm spun me around landing a giant swat to the seat of my jeans. The searing hand print that had to be appearing hurt like none other.

"FUCK," I yelled in pain. But this really did not help as Edward must have heard something along the lines of "more", for another landed right after that. He then led me up the stairs and to my room heading to the closet as if he knew.

He opened the door and startled Alice who was happily curled up on the floor. Her eyes got big then she glared at me pouting her lips.

"I'm not talking to you for a whole fucking week. You couldn't have just lied just once," she said like a made little 5th grader. Edward let go of me and sighed, helping Alice to her feet.

"Slumber party is over ladies. Alice you may wait downstairs, if you are hungry you may help yourself to something to eat. And Bella -while you are not confined to this room, I want you upstairs, alright?"

He looked sternly back in forth between the two of us, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright you heard me now move," he prompted Alice, who was too busy trying to kill me with her death rays. He clapped his hands and Alice jumped then moved to do as she was told.

I went to sit on my bed, hoping that was the end of our conversation but it was not.

"Bella we will talk more about this later," he warned, before following behind Alice. I sat there for a moment trying to take it all in. Edward had spanked me twice and truthfully it was not that bad. I was kind of happy it was done with.

Instead I needlessly tidied my room. My room was so barren because, in truth, I owned very little. I listened for the doorbell and I did not have to wait long. Jasper was here in just a few short minutes. He did not ring, but I could hear his distinct southern drawl coming from downstairs-though it was too muffled to make out words. I strained myself to listen but it was all for no reason because moments latter Alice had come to fetch me.

"You can come downstairs now," she told me her eyes brimmed with tears. I followed her down the stairs. I was in so much shit.

Jasper was standing next to Edward, who was sitting in his leather recliner. Both of them did not appear to be upset, but their expressions were calm and serious. When we both came down Jasper motioned to the sofa with a, "Ladies."

"Bella, Edward felt you would benefit from this conversation and I know that Alice wants you here. So I will begin with what needs to be said," Jasper shared walking before us and kneeling down to his knees so that he was eyelevel with Alice.

"First off Alice, I owe you an apology. I forget that this is new to you and that is not your fault but mine."

He was looking at her and I could tell she was not expecting those words.

"I do not condone you running off like that, but the way you were feeling was not wrong. You had every right to be nervous and I should have done better to make you aware of what was going to happen- to alleviate that. I was upset with you and did not think this through as I should. "

"I would never harm you Alice and while I know I've told you that before, our relationship is just not to the point where you can trust me. And I understand that truly I do."

"I want you to know just because I did not approach this in the optimal way, your punishment still stands. We will be taking care of that in a few minutes. We have already talked of why what you did was wrong and I really do not feel as though we need a recap. But what I really wish to know is, is there any questions you have?"

Alice who had scooted closer to me looked up at Jasper. She hesitated for a moment, then her voice came out in a whisper.

"Am I going to be spanked with a plank of wood?"

"No Alice, I'm sorry once again. While some people will use the word paddle to describe a spanking with a paddle, I just use the word interchangeably with spanking. You will not need to worry about a spanking implement for some time," he promised. "Anything else?"

She shook her head no, looking at her feet.

"Alright then, this is what we are going to do. I feel it would be proper that Bella be present for this for multiple reasons. The first being that you can have the comfort of having a friend here with you for your first time-and second being because I have not earned your trust yet. I'm sorry of this causes you more embarrassment but I consider it more your choice than mine. Since we are going to do it this way your pants are not going to be pulled down, which makes you a very lucky gal."

She nodded weakly but Jasper took it as a yes.

"Ok, since this is your first time I'm going to give you a good amount of instruction. First Alice, I'm going to need a chair so if you could go into the kitchen and get me one. Come on be quick about it," Jasper informed pulling her to her feet and offering her rear a solid swat. Alice jumped and looked over her shoulder.

I shifted uncomfortably and looked at Edward, who offered me a raised brow.

"I really don't think I need to stay for this," I said moving to get up. But Edward met me with a hard glare.

"Bella you are not going anywhere. Sit down and be the friend that Alice needs right now," he ordered in a whisper.

Alice was back in a minute struggling under the weight of the chair. Jasper was quick to help her out taking it from her then, sitting it in the appropriate spot. He then sat down and beckoned Alice over. She reluctantly approached looking over her shoulder at me as if I had a way out. Jasper was quick to put a stop to that.

"None of that Alice; it's just you and I right now. And we're addressing a pretty heavy issue," he reminded taking her hand in his and rubbing his thumb soothingly. "I am genuinely worried about this. Theft is no small crime, Alice. Shoplifters are often prosecuted and you cannot afford any more tallies next to your name."

I looked at Jasper and observed the irony of in the situation. Here he was about to bust her ass and still he was being the nicest guy I had yet to encounter. My nerves were unsettled about what was going to happen, but I instantly trusted Jasper.

"Normally this would be the part where I would bare your naughty bottom, but as I said were skipping that today. So I'll have you stand between my legs and bend over my left knee."

Alice started to back up her eyes wide as if what was about to happen just registered with her.

"Now Alice! Do not try my patience. You do not want to add to your paddlin'. Now get over my knee," he commanded. Alice too scared to disobey practically jumped over his knee. He adjusted her for a bit then laughed a little to himself.

"You do not need to hold your upper-body up sweetheart; hold on to the leg of the chair." He guided. "Yeah there you go. Are you ready, darlin?"

Alice whimpered in response as Jasper rubbed circles on her turned up backside. He again seemed amused with her.

"Mary Alice you need to relax your backside. Stop squezzin your cheeks together, and it will hurt a whole lot less. Come on now no more tensing up," he ordered with a firm pat. Alice must have obeyed because Jasper nodded then delivered the first loud swat. Alice gasped quietly and laid perfectly still.

He spanked her hard, harder than I imagined someone could spank with their hand. The loud swats echoed in the room one after another, for a good five minutes before he stopped. Alice was quietly crying letting out a sniffle here and there.

Jasper adjusted her scissoring her legs between his and wrapping his arm around her waist. Alice whimpered, knowing that this meant he was continuing in her punishment.

"You earned this Alice. This is what happens to disobedient little girls. They get their tails set on fire. Now lay there and take the rest of your punishment. And keep the squirming to a minimum young lady," he ordered giving her a firm swat at the end of each sentence.

I started to get worried how much longer was this going to go on? He had already been spanking her jean clad backside for a whole five minutes. Edward noticed my concern and fearful that I was going to interrupt moved to my side and whispered in my ear. "Don't you dare get up from this couch," he warned. I nodded watching again in horror as Jasper upped the ante spanking her with even more force. Alice, who until this point had been quiet, was now very vocal. She cried aloud at each swat for several more minutes before letting her body go limp, sobbing softly.

Jasper saw this as a sign to bring home the point for he issued her a set of rapid fire spanks that lasted for about a minute. I cringed and turned away. Turning around again when he had gathered Alice up and cradled her to him letting her sob on his shoulder. I was amazed. He had just gone all cave man on her ass and now she was cuddling with him. Petite little Alice looked even smaller as he held her, whispering in her ear. She wasn't mad; she no longer seemed distant. She was actually clinging to his shirt and leaning into him.

"Are you ready to go, hun?"

Alice nodded completely subdue, now standing to her feet. Her hands went back to cup her ass and she whimpered.

"It burns," she whined to him.

"Good, it means I did a good job," Jasper said with a smile and a pat to her behind. "Say goodbye to your friend and let's go."

Alice quickly ran to me and hugged me. I hugged her back sorry for once that I could not save her from her reality or share in her pain.

She then went to Jasper who helped her get her coat on and led her to the door. She followed him with these big eyes as if in beating her butt he had somehow became her hero. Jasper opened the door and waved to Edward.

"I'll call you later, man," he said with a warm smile and a nod to me. I glared straight at him and I know he noticed for he looked a moment longer at me before shutting the door behind him.

Edward had caught my stare as well and unlike Jasper he called me on it.

"I better not see you making dirty faces like that again. I don't care who you're making them at it is rude. Do you hear me?"

"He just brainwashed my best friend and you want me to what? Smile at him Edward? Really?"

Edward looked at me confused then shook his head.

"He did no such thing. He just got through to her that is all," he argued. "She will be the same old Alice you're used to when you talk to her next."

I watched him as he went back to the kitchen and started up on the dishes again.

I sat there more confused than ever and feeling very much alone. Alice was smitten with Jasper, more smitten than I had ever seen her and just this morning she had planned on running away from him. Rose had gone all MIA and heaven only knew what was going on there. She probably killed that big guy as soon as he tried to touch her ass.

I needed a drink and badly.

Just then Edward called me to the kitchen and looked at me with these understanding green eyes. He offered me a small smile which I ignored, or pretended to. I was too mad.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered.

I shook my head.

"Ok then how' bout I wash and you dry? Okay," he said tossing me a dry microfiber towel. I took up the down and dried as he handed each dish off to me, all the while thinking about how weird my new life felt.


End file.
